Raven's Animals
by Midnight Lyra
Summary: Raven reveals to Caleb, her foster parent, that a dog 'told' her his name was Jeffrey, Caleb just thought she was lying about the fight she was suspended for. But his wife,Debby,calls her sister,Tessa Williams, to see if it might mean something else.
1. Suspended

Ch1

Suspended

I unlocked the door and stepped in. There was no sign of them. I stepped in further and locked the door behind me. Glancing at the living room I quickly went to the stares.

'We got a call from the Principle.' I stopped dead in my tracks. One hand on the rail, one foot raised in the air. Caleb walked out of the living room. Something tinkling with his every step. I am sure he was holding a glass of Scotch.

"And?" I whispered, not looking at him.

"He said you are suspended for fighting." He took a sip. "School started two weeks ago. Is this a new record for you?"

"If self defense is defined as 'fighting' then I admit I was 'fighting'." I took another step. Not really wanting to hear what I knew was coming next.

"Raven." I stopped. My eyes were already beginning to burn. "Do you remember what we discussed the last time you were suspended?"

"Yes, Sir." I whispered.

"Foster Care told us if you got suspended again you would be sent to another foster home." I turned around.

"I do not want to be sent to another foster home. I like it here with you and Debby." He came closer.

"And we like you here too. But you keep -"

"It was not my fault! Please do not send me to another foster home!" He sighed, rubbing his face.

"I have no choice. Especially when her parents called and complained about you sicking a dog on her."

"I did not sick the dog on her. I asked for help and Jeffrey-"

"Who's Jeffrey?"

"He's..." I looked away. "The dog."

"The dog?" I did not answer. "Will the owner say 'Jeffrey' was trying to help you?"

"Jeffrey was not with is owner."

"Then how did you know his name was Jeffrey?"

'He...told me.'

"...What?" My eyes napped to him.

"I know it sounds crazy." I put my hands out as if to calm him. "But... when Janet was on top of me... I did not know what to do. I was screaming for help. Other kids were laughing and then... Jeffrey came." I was not sure what was on Calebs face. First it was shock, then disbelief, then anger.

"I do not appreciate you lying to me, Raven."

"I am not lying. I-"

"Go to your room." He snapped. Turning away from me to walk back into the living room. I sighed in defeat. Making my way upstairs, trying to hold back the tears.

"What is wrong with me?" I whispered. Throwing myself on the bed and letting the tears flow.

-{-}-

"Honey! Raven! I'm home!" Debby walked into the kitchen to drop a few groceries on the island. Glancing around Debby tried again.

"Honey? Raven?" Caleb came in sipping his Scotch.

"Hey hon." He gave Debby a little peck before sliding onto an island stool. Debby glanced at Caleb as she put away the milk.

"What is wrong?" He sighed, rubbing his face.

"Raven got into another fight today." Debby stopped what she was doing.

"Did she get suspended?"

"Yes." Debby sighed, tossing the loaf of bread into the pantry. Not really caring where it landed. Debby sat herself on another stool and took Caleb's hand.

"What happened?" He rubbed the back of her hand thoughtfully.

"Does it matter. She says it was self defense, they say she jumped the girl then sicked a dog on her when she won. Either way she is going to be moved to another Foster Home." Caleb did not notice that Debby had stopped listening.

"You should have seen her face. It looked almost like it did when she first came. Sad and lost. I could just see her crawling back inside herself again." He propped his head up with a hand against the island.

"A dog?" Debby whispered. Caleb's eyes wrinkled with confusion.

"Yah. Raven says she did not sick the dog on her. Had never even _seen_ him before. She said she was screaming for help and Jeffrey came to her rescue."

"Jeffrey?"

"The dog. And, get this, Raven said _he_ told _her_ his name." Debby tapped her nose thoughtfully.

"Last time she got in a fight... the boy was scratched up by a cat." Debby mumbled.

"Yes. And?"

"I need to make a phone call." Debby left a bewildered Caleb in the kitchen.

-{-}-

I laid there and watched as my alarm clock ticked away the time. I had no reason to get up. Saturday's were usually like that. But this Saturday I did have something to do even if I did not want to do it.

Pack.

In my sixteen years I had nineteen foster homes. Caleb and Debby were my twentieth. They were suppose to be my last. At least I had hoped to stay here until I turned eighteen, which was in about a year and a half, and could go out on my own.

I sighed.

It was about noon now and Foster Care usually came around four. So I dragged myself out of bed to the bathroom. My eyes were still red, though the golden specs were more pronounced in their hazel surroundings, from the crying. I decided to shower in an attempt to control the auburn mess on my head. I toweled myself dry and settled on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. After I was fully dressed I set myself at packing my things.

I heard a scuffling at my door. Then a knock.

"Raven? Raven, honey are you up?"

"Yes, Debby." She slowly opened the door. She was dressed in jeans and a cute green top that accented her red hair nicely. Her bright green eyes took in the mess of clothes on my bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing." I mumbled.

"Why?"

"You know why." I went over and started taking stuff from the top of my dresser and tossing them in a bag.

"It has not been decided."

"Caleb made it pretty clear last night." I mumbled.

"Yes but... there is something we need to talk to you about first."

"What?"

"How about you come get some Brunch and then we will talk." Failing to come up with a good excuse I sighed.

"I will be down in a minute. Promise." Debby smiled slightly, nodding her head.

"I put the left over Bacon in the frig encase you want to make a BL sandwich."

"Isn't it a BLT?"

"Sorry, out of Tomatoes. Can only have a BL." I could not help but smile. Debby was such a sweetheart. She was a wonderful Foster Mom. Really a contradiction to all you hear about bad tempered red heads with short fuses. Debby had more patience than a Saint.

'Thanks Debby.'

'Anytime.' She smiled back. 'Do not be too long.' She closed my door and headed back down stairs. I sat there for a moment. Just looking at my suitcase. Eyes gliding across each patch that littered its front. One from each foster home I was in. I had just got the most resent one last week.

My stomach growled bringing me back to the present.

Reluctantly, not because I did not want to eat or that I wanted to pack, I made my way down stares.

I could hear Debby bustling around in the living room but no sign of Caleb. He was probably doing stuff in his garage while Debby went around cleaning the house. I went to the frig and sure enough there was bacon, wrapped in plastic wrap, and lettuce but no tomatoes. I took all I needed, including mayonnaises and apple juice, to the island and went to work. Took me a minute to find the bread because someone had just randomly tossed it in the pantry.

I was on my second sandwich when I heard the door leading to the garage open.

"-to see you too Caleb." A strange woman's voice reached my ear.

"Debby! Tessa is here!" I glanced in the living room to see Caleb and a strange woman, Tessa I guess, meet Debby. Debby took the woman into a huge hug, both screaming like little girls.

"It has been a while Little Debby."

"Tessa!" They busted out giggling. "Thanks for coming."

The name Tessa sounded familiar. I got up from the table to cross my arms over my chest and lean against the door frame. This Tessa was a little thinner and taller than Debby. Her hair was also red, a lot similar to Debby's.

Debby turned to the kitchen.

"Raven! Tessa I would like for you to meet Raven." I walked over and Debby put her arm around me. A huge small on her face. "She is the foster child that is staying with Caleb and me. Raven this is my sister Tessa."


	2. Another Choice

Ch2

Another Choice

"Older, better looking, sister. Nice to meet you, Raven." Debby allowed Tessa pull me in for a bear hug.

"Nice to meet you too." I coughed. She let me go, giving me the biggest smile.

"Here, lets have a seat." Caleb said. He wrapped his arm around Debby and pulled her onto the couch with him. I took the love seat, allowing Tessa to sit by her sister.

"Oh, and Layla is coming too. I came straight from work and asked her to bring Toto with her. She was suppose to meet me here with her boyfriend. But I guess they will be late."

"Layla?" Debby gasped. "She has a boyfriend?"

"For about a year now. It is the Commander and Jetstreams son Will Stonghold." I gasped but no one seemed to notice.

_Debby's niece is dating _the _Will Stronghold!_

"That goofy looking kid she started hanging around in first grade?"

"Yes but he is not so goofy looking now." Tessa patted Debby's leg with a giggle.

"I had heard he developed _both_ Commanders and Jetstreams powers." I said and they both looked at me.

"Yes he did." Tessa nodded her head. "Boy was everyone surprised. He was such a late bloomer that everyone was surprised when he got supper strength much less flight too."

"So how is Layla doing with her powers? No new developments?"

_Powers?_

"None so far. At least now she can not only nurse it but revive it." She shrugged her shoulders. "She is only a Sophomore. She still has a lot of growing still to do."

Debby laughed out right. Tessa seemed confused for a moment then smiled really big.

"No pun intended." She laughed. "But after the Homecoming fiasco they put her in Hero classes."

_Debby has a Hero niece!_

"And your powers are still the same-o-some-o?" Debby looked bored and Tessa pretended to be offended.

"I will have you know I helped save a boy because his ginnie pig told me what he eat to make him sick."

_His ginnie pig? What are they talking about? Why are they giggling so much?_

"Are you guys making fun of me?" I blushed deeply because I did not mean to voice my train of thought. Everyone's eyes were on me then. Debby and Caleb were speechless but Tessa did not seem offended.

"No dear I am quite serious. Apparently a little two year old ate some fish sticks he found in the garbage. Poor thing had a massive tummy ace. They had no idea what was wrong with him but fortunately, Dorcas, his ginnie pig saw him sneak back to his room to eat them." I looked at the carpet.

"As much as I would like to talk, Tessa." Debby took Tessa's hand and gave it a squeeze. "But I think it would be best for you to tell Raven why you came."

"Well I was hoping to wait until Layla came." She glanced at her watch. "But here is goes."

She straightened herself in her seat and faced me more fully.

"Raven, you told Caleb that Jeffrey told you his name. Is that correct?" They already thought I was crazy so why lie.

"Kind of. I saw pictures, flashes, of the name on a food bowl. So I just...assumed." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Has this happened before?" Tessa asked.

"What about the cat when you got into a fight with that...ah?" Debby waved her hand in the air, lost for words.

"Ben boy?" Caleb put in and Debby smiled at him.

"Thank you, Honey. When you punched that Ben boy and the cat scratched him up." My shoulders slumped.

"I was... walking by when I felt...fear. A lot of it. Then pictures of the boy, Ben, trapping Dutches under a trashcan flashed before me. I had to do something." I was not sure if they heard the last part because my voice dropped down so low.

"Was Duchess the cat?" I glanced at Tessa.

"Yes. She...i saw a flash of the mother cat from the movie Aristocats. She...kind of looked like her."

"Raven I have a power similar to yours." I looked up then, meeting her eyes. "You can see pictures, and perhaps some emotions, flashing through an animals head while I can actually communicate with them."

"But..." I glanced at Debby. "You do not have any powers?"

"No, not really. I can sometimes feel what another is feeling but only occasional."

"Raven I think you may have powers and I would like to test you. If that is alright with you of course?" I sat there for a moment.

"And what if I do?" There was a soft knock on the door.

"I will get it." Caleb got up to go to the door.

"Then, if you want to, I would like you to come stay with my family so you can attend Sky High."

"Sky High?" I looked from Tessa to Debby and back. "What is that?"

"It is a High School for kids with Powers. Where they teach you how to develop and control them safely while getting you ready to become a Hero or Hero Support, depending on your abilities." Tessa jerked her head at Debby.

"I still say Debby should have gone to Sky High." Tessa put in. "But she would not listen."

"I was fine at my high school." Debby waved her off. "And besides, I did not want to be a sidekick." Tessa giggled a little.

"To True. You would not have put up with the Hero and Sidekick segregation."

I thought for a moment.

"What kind of-"

"Aunt Debby!" Debby turned around to see a younger carbon copy of Tessa, dressed in all shades of greens, rush into the living room to grasp her in a huge hug. "It has been too long."

"Layla! Let me look at you!" She stood and put Layla at arms length to looker her up and down while the girl blush profusely. "My you have grown into a lovely young lady."

Caleb just came in with a sheepishly looking boy dressed in red, white, and blue. Defiantly The Commander and Jetstreams son. Debby caught sight of him.

"And this must be Will." She beaconed him to come closer. "My you have grown too." His lips pulled up in a half grin.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Hans."

"Oh call me Debby." She said as she disregarded his hand and grabbed him in a bug. She pulled away to gesture at me. "And this is Raven. My Foster Child."

I stood then to shake Wills hand and would have done the same with Layla but she was like the rest of her family. She liked to hug.

"Nice to meet you." She said brightly before her and Will took the other love seat.

"Layla? Where is Toto?" Layla glanced around, getting to her feet.

"He was with us." Tessa waved her back into her seat.

"Never mind. I will call him." As I watched, I saw a small film of gold slide across Tessa's eyes as she stared off into the house. Then I felt it.

_Flash._

An overwhelming flood of happiness came running into the room. I turned to see a flash of black run by the couch and plop itself in Tessa's lap.

"Raven I would like for you to meet Toto. Toto this is Raven." He head turned to me, tilting to the side. Just by looking at him I could tell they did not think about what to call him for long. He was a spitting image of the little dog from The Wizard of Oz.

"Toto say hi." Toto raised his paw and yelped slightly.

"Nice to meet you too Toto." I smiled.

"Now for the test. I am going to tell Toto's something and I want you to tell me what he is thinking or what he feels. Are you ready?"

I nodded. A little nervous. Tessa eyes did the same, golden slide across, and Toto's head jerk to the side. As if listening.

_Flash._

"I saw... a really big lush garden with..." I wrinkled my nose. "He is afraid I will discover his bone behind the... Orchids."

"Good. Now... something a little more complicated."

_Flash._

"It was a man...wait... a teen. He is pretty tall and lean. Dark hair but... some red? He smells of leather and... soy sauce."

"Very good. Smells are a little harder to pick up on but you did really good." She scratched Toto behind his ears.

_Flash._

He was really enjoying it.

"Who was that I saw?" Will leaned forward to look at Tessa.

"Was it Warren?" Tessa turned to Will.

"Yes it was." Will leaned back with a smile.

"Warren Peace is Will's best friend." Layla offered since I was sure she saw the confusion on my face.

"He goes to Sky High with us. And Toto really likes him." Will slid his hand up and down Layla's arm in an affectionate way.

"So does that mean Raven will be going to Sky High?" Layla really looked excited. Caleb turned his eyes on me.

"If Raven wants to she can."

"But... the Foster Care..."

"We already talked to Foster Care and Principle Powers. It is up to you to make the decision."

"Would you like to come live with us Raven." Tessa said. Everyone was silently waiting for me to answer. This was a little too much all at once.

"If you will excuse me." I got up. "Do...do you mind if I have some time to think about it?"

"Not a problem." Tessa assured me.

"It was nice meeting you all." I glanced at the people I met today.

"Nice to meet you too, Raven." Layla and her boyfriend gave me a smile.

"I will call you when dinner is ready." Debby said as I turned my back to head to my room.

This was a lot to take in. First. I may not have to go to some random Foster Home. Second, Debby, her sister, and her niece have powers. Third, I had powers. Four, I may be going to a school full of kids with different powers. And Five...I may see the teen with the gorgeous smile. This Warren Peace.


	3. Offer of Help

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was out of the country for over a year and a half and was busy before that getting ready for my trip... so sorry but I hope y'all like it. Please read and review because I would like to know how to make it better.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Ch 3

I was surprised there wasn't a trail worn into the carpet as much as I've been pacing back and for these past few days. Glancing at the bag still sitting on my bed.

My fingers found the hair at the nap of my neck and scratched.

A nervous tick I somehow developed and have not been able to kick no matter the scabs that seemed to be permanently just in my hairline.

My eyes burned, landing on the bag again.

With a snarl I grabbed it and threw it against the wall. The soft thud covering my sniffles and not really making me feel any better.

Shaking hands slid over my face.

"What is happening?" I whimpered.

Jumping, and embarrassingly yelped, when there was a knock at my door.

"Ah…Raven? May I come in?"

I half considered pretending I wasn't there… or asleep… or… something.

But, as usual, I chickened out.

"Come in." I swiped at the tears and not so discretely rubbing my nose on my sleeve. Layla poked her head in.

"You mind if I talk with you for a minute?" A sudden smell of flowers filled my room.

"Not at all." Pushing clothes off the bed, clearing us a spot, and scooping up my bear to tuck it under my chin. She plopped herself on the edge of my bed and slipped her shoes off to tuck her feet underneath her. Giving her a really carefree, hippie, look.

I did not look at her and she did not look at me. We sat there for a few moments just listening to the laughter that was going on downstairs.

Finally she slapped her thies, not hard just enough to make a point, and sat up straight.

"I will get straight to the point." As if we were just having a long drawn out conversation about something not at all to do with what we were talking about.

"I just think you should be given the opportunity to know everything you want to know about my family and Sky High before you make a decision." I looked at her, a little taken aback. "I know you have reservations so just ask me anything. Any questions you have I will do my best to answer them."

Fiddling with my teddy bear kept me from looker her in the eye. But she waited patiently for me to answer.

"Well...I..." I sighed heavily, finally meeting her gaze. "I am not worried about your family. If you are anything like Debby, which I am sure you are, then… I know I will love it there."

"Then it is Sky High you are worried about." Lylas eyes knitted in concern. I shrugged. Eyes drifting to the few posters I had put up. My favorite being of that hot wolf shapeshifter.

"School and me do not get along." I said slowly. "I am a Sophomore and have already attended five different high schools."

"But that is because they, and you, did not understand your abilities. Sky High is meant to help you understand and control your powers safely." She giggled. "And if you are worried about being a 'freak', don't. Everyone there has some kind of ability."

"What is yours?"

"I can control plant life." She shifted slightly. "Though I only use it when it is necessary."

She straighted up as if she was getting ready for a speech she had been practicing for a big event.

"I believe we have powers for a purpose and to use them outside that purpose is a waist. And furthermore-" Her eyes seemed to snap back into focus. "Sorry… I did not mean to get on my soap box. We can… save that for later. So anyways our powers, all of our powers, have a purpose."

She waited patiently as I thought about that for a moment.

"How do you know your purpose?" She tilted her head to the side.

"That is something for you to figure out." She shifted her legs. "I am still working on mine."

Layla leaned forward to pat my knee.

"But I promise you... if you come to Sky High... you will find it. There are a lot of amazing people who go there."

Her green eyes held my gaze for a time.

"Would you mind… if I think about it?"

"I understand." She smiled, digging into her pocket. "Let me give you my number, just incase you have questions or just… want to talk."

Her eyes shifted to the bag spilled out against the wall when she said the last part.

"Please call. For anything." She held out her hand, a small leaf between her fingers.

Slowly and shyly I took the leaf. Carefully turning it over to see a number woven within its green veins.

"Ok."

"I'm serious, Raven. Anything. Anything at all. Call me." Her sweet smile was so genuine and sweet I could not help but give her a slight shy smile.

"Alright. Thank you… Layla." If it was possible her smile got brighter.

"You are welcome."


End file.
